openbverollingstockfandomcom-20200215-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Hungary
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : 2f000 0m610 =Almamellek +Kemence : 2f493 0m760 =Balaton +Bukk +Childrens +Csomoder +Gemenc +Lillafurd +Matra +Mesztegnyo... : 4f708 1m435 =RegionStandard \Trains+Routes Below Are This Gage Unless Other Noted : 5f000 1m524 =InterChange ~Ukraine Via With DualGage +BogiSwap : RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo : CAKx =InterChange ~Ukraine : CBBx =LegacyEra NarrowGage : CKDx =LegacyEra LRVs : L&Hx =Wags +Loks : L&Px =LegacyEra NarrowGage +LRVs : NORx =LegacyEra NarrowGage : SCHx =ModernEra DMUs +EMUs +LRVs : RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo : MANx =Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs +LRVs : AIRx =ModernEra Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs +LRVs : EMFx =ModernEra Loks +DMUs +EMUs +LRVs : Pick any IMAGE for a LARGER view. Dead?Links MAY be revived from the WebArchive. : : TRAIN PACKs ÖBB Railjet : : TrainLink : MagAllVas\MAV.UtasellatoExpress Psgr Consists : 128px : TrainLink =MultiConsists MagAlVas\MAV Loks : 1926 Coch+Dorm+Cafe+Bags, CoInterWagLit\CIWL : 128px : TrainLink =GrandEuroExpress\GEEx DLux, MultiConsists, ZIP Pass On WebSite : : DIESEL LOKs ~Nfo M62 : : TrainLink TrainLink : M44 : : TrainLink TrainLink =ExterOnly MAV#M44 : 1972~1984 Ganz#DHM7 : : TrainLink =MultiConsists MAV#M41~Factory : TrainLink =MultiConsists MAV#M41~Rebuilt : M40 : : TrainLink : M28 : 128px : TrainLink : 1954~1961 ElectroMotiv+NOHAB#AA16 Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =MagAlVas\MAV#M61 With Frht+Psgr Consists : Dead?Link =SzekelyGyors.Budapest~TransylvaniaExpress : Dead?Link =SzekelyGyors.ExpressZ : : ELECTRIC LOKs ~Nfo 2003~???? Bombardier#Traxx : : TrainLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV#480.005\KingMatyas : 1996~???? Siemens#ES64\EuroSprinter : : DownLink TrainLink TrainLink =MagAlVas\MAV+GySEV#1047 : : DownLink TrainLink =GySEV+RaaberBahn#1116 : 128px : DownLink TrainLink : : DownLink DownLink =RailCargoHungary : 128px128px128px : TrainLink : : DownLink TrainLink =OeBB#1116\RailJet : 1974~1988 Ganz+Krupp#VM15\Gigant Nfo Nfo Nfo : : DownLink DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV.V63 : 1963~1982 Ganz+Krupp#VM14\Szili\Silicon : : : DownLink DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV.V43 Various Consists : 1943~1951 Ganz#LVII\Tiger : : DownLink TrainLink = BudapestHelyiErdekeltsegVasut\BHEV.53~712 : : STEAM LOKs ~Nfo 1924~1958 Ganz#2Dxx\4-8-0-0\Bull Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =FullTrain MagAlVas\MAV.424 +MixdConsists : TrainLink TrainLink =ExterOnly MagAlVas\MAV.424 : 1882~1927 Ganz+Krauss#xCxx\0-6-0-0\Duck Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Pic Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink =FullTrain MagAlVas\MAV.XII +MixdConsists : TrainLink TrainLink =ExterOnly MagAlVas\MAV.XII : : FREIGHT WAGs ~Nfo Tank, UnionInterChem.ZAGKKS : 128px : TrainLink : Flat Intermodal, UnionInterChem#RES : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink : Box\Covered, UnionInterChem#HEKS+ICHS : : TrainLink : : PASSENGER WAGs ~Nfo Coch : 128px128px : DownLink =GySEV+RaaberBahn : 128px128px128px : DownLink =MagAlVas\MAV.Class1+2 : Cafe : 128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV.InterCity : Coch : 128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV.Class2 : Mail : 128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV : Bags : 128px128px : DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV : HeadEndPower : 128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV : : 128px128px : DownLink ~ Coch With V43+V63 Loks : : 128px128px : DownLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV.InterCity~BPEE+BP With MÁV 470 Lok (Siemens Taurus) : : 128px128px : DownLink : : 128px128px128px : DownLink ~ Cafe Class1+2, OeBB RailJet : : 128px128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ Mail+Coch Class1+2 : Coch : 128px128px128px 128px128px : DownLink ~ 112A ADNU 19-70 687, Class1+2 : Mail : 128px128px128px : DownLink : 1926~1953 Coch+Cafe+Dorm+Bags, CoInterWagLit\CIWL : : TrainLink =MultiConsists GrandEuroExpress\GEEx DLux, ZIP Pass On WebSite : : 0m762Gage Stock Diesel Lok : 128px128px128px : DownLink ~ Mk48, Gage 2f500 0m762 : Diesel Lok : 128px128px : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestPioneerRailway.Mk45, Gage 2f500 0m762 : Nfo : Psgr Coch : 128px128px128px : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestPioneerRailway.Bax356+Baw433, Gage 2f500 0m762m, With Mk48 Lok : Frht Gondola : : DownLink ~ Gage 2f500 0m762, With Mk48 Lok : : PASSENGER DMUs ~Nfo MDmot : : DownLink DownLink ~ 5Car : Bzmot : : DownLink ~ 2Car : DownLink ~ InterPici : MetroWagonMash#63-41 : : DownLink ~ 2Car Uzsgyi : : PASSENGER EMUs ~Nfo LEW MX/A : : 128px : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ HEV : MIX : : DownLink ~ BHEV : BDVmot#015 4Car : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink : Hungaro#Plan : : DownLink : CKD#Tatra\KT4D.213 : : DownLink ~ Szeged : CKD#Tatra\T6A2 : : DownLink ~ 911 : Siemens#Combino : : DownLink DownLink : KCSV5 : : DownLink : KCSV7 : : DownLink : Ganz#ICS : : DownLink DownLink DownLink : T5C5 : : DownLink DownLink DownLink : T5C5k : : DownLink : TW6000 : : DownLink : Ganz#UV : : DownLink DownLink DownLink : FVV Házi Csuklós 1200 10Door : : DownLink : 1892~1894 SchlickNicholson#AC+AF : : : : DownLink DownLink ~ BKV.TramV : : Budapest Cogway SGP : 128px : http://peti817172m.atw.hu : Ganz#Danubius : 128px : http://bzmot332.atw.hu : : Budapest Metro 1896 MFAV.MotorCar : 128px128px : Line1 : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : 1896 MFAV#RoyalMillenium : 128px128px : Line1 : http://users.atw.hu/csuklo/openbve.htm click on FAV 20 Királyi külön kocsi : http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=YITakPP0GHk : 1896 MFAV#Trailers : 128px : Line1 : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : MFAV : 128px : Line1 : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : https://bve.hu/sd-ejc/#FAV : EV+EVA 81-7172M, 81-7142M : 128px128px128px : Line2,5car : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php and http://peti817172m.atw.hu : EV : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : https://bve.hu/sd-ejc/#Ev : EV3 : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : https://bve.hu/sd-ejc/#Ev3 : Ev/A : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : https://bve.hu/sd-ejc/#Ev/A : 81-7172 & 81-7172M : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : https://bve.hu/sd-ejc/#81-7172 : https://bve.hu/sd-ejc/#81-7172M : Alstom#Metropolis : : DownLink ~ Line2 5car : EV+3AVR 81-717, 81-714AVR, 81-7172M : 128px128px : Line3,6car : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : Ganz#G2 :128px : Line3,6car : https://bve.hu/sd-ejc/#G2 : Ev4 AVR Fictional : 128px128px : DownLink : : OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~Contribute : AddOnLink